Coffee Break
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: At a crime scene, a female officer points out Goren's "attributes" to Eames. Rated M for what you're thinking while you're reading.


**Disclaimer: don't own them just messing with them.**

**Summary: Eames meets up with a uniformed officer that takes an interest in Goren's nether region!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Officer Carmichael!**

It was 2 am when the call from Eames roused him from his sleep … they had a call. Central Park … a hooker … not any hooker. Ties to the Mayor … she had his name in her pocket and his phone number on her cell. Major Case was called in for their ability to get the job done and to be discreet … not Bobby's strong suit.

Uniform Police officers roped off the entire area and CSU and Detective Eames had arrived before Goren. Eames was speaking with Officer Juliette Carmichael when he arrived. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans paired with a navy blue turtle neck sweater and a green army jacket. Eames was a bit taken a back by his attire but figured she may have caught him at another _address, _at the time of the call. Carmichaels eyes bugged out when she saw him. Officer Carmichael was not shy … not in the least.

"Here comes my Partner now Officer Carmichael."

"That's your Partner? Shit … I could so suck the chrome off his bumper!"

"Officer Carmichael!"

"Oops sorry Eames … if he was my partner … I'd be getting down on my knees for him too."

"Officer Carmichael! I don't, I never! No! Christ! That's my Partner!"

"Yeah and your point is?"

Goren walks over to the two women and Carmichael quickly extends her hand out and introduces herself.

"So, Carmichael … Eames, what have we got?" He bends down to look at the body. He does his usual poke and prod.

Carmichael leans close to Eames … "He has huge feet, Eames."

Goren looks up … waiting for his Partner to say something … anything.

"Eames … are you okay?"

"Yeah … fine. Jane Doe … hooker by her clothes. Has the Mayor's name in her pocket and number in her cell. We're to be discreet Bobby." He does the Goren grin.

"I should change my clothes before we pay the Mayor a visit then."

He continues his walk around the body … Carmichael doesn't let up on Eames.

"Have you ever heard that a man with big feet also has a big …"

"Yeah, yeah … I've heard that! Oddly enough. Look if you want to ask him out … ask him out!"

"Damn, you don't _do_ him?"

"NO! I don't _do_ him … he's my Partner! Do you do your Partner?"

"No way, my Partner is as old as dirt … if he looked like yours … my head would be in his lap in the cruiser on our coffee break."

Eames makes a face … she can't believe that she's standing out in the cold at a crime scene, with a dead hooker inches from her, talking smack with a cop she barely even just met.

"Well, I can't look at him like that."

"Eames … look again."

Bobby's now bent over with his backside in the air … just as Eames looked over.

"He has a nice butt too."

"Hmm … yeah, I never noticed."

"See and he packs those Levi's in the front too … first thing I noticed … that's why he wears them loose Eames … he needs room in there."

"Room? You think it's that big?"

Bobby realizes that Eames isn't by his side taking notes or statements from anybody … maybe Carmichael knew more than he thought? He stood up … Eames eyes moved down. He noticed.

"Ah … Eames?"

"Oh … yeah … find something?"

"No … did you?"

"Nothing … we should head in. Let CSU have their crime scene."

"Carmichael anything?"

"No, no … hey Goren … what size shoe do you wear?"

He looked at the two women, then down at his feet and realized that he was the focus of their conversation … his cheeks flushed as he answered her question.

"13 … wide."

"Thought so."

She nudged Eames and whispered … "You need to suck the chrome off his bumper Eames!"

Bobby started to walk away … Eames called after him … "Hey Bobby … you want to go on a coffee break?"

Carmichael laughed … all the way to the bank. She was an old friend of Bobby's … he slipped her fifty bucks to use the power of suggestion on Eames. He never knew when it would happen, if it would happen or what she would say to Eames but he knew that it would work … she had a way of hypnotizing people. He should know … when he was in Narcotics, he stripped down to his boxers and recited the Gettysburg Address on top of his Captain's desk. He was looking forward to that cup of coffee!

**_fin._**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I would go on a coffee break with Bobby any day any time! Happy week-end!_**


End file.
